zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wedding Cake
I guess it´s the first time for everything. It´s the first time I´m baking a cake for a wedding, and a first wedding between prey and predator that I´m attending. Those aren´t uncommon in Zootopia, but I haven´t been at one myself before. Fitting how it´s the wedding of someone I have known for very long time. The number one bunny cop of the city, Judy Hopps, is finally getting hitched with her beloved Nick Wilde. One of those weddings that is worth remembering and cherishing. I´m inside the kitchen of the city cathedral, doing my best work for the day. The ceremony is about to start soon, and I´m getting the cake ready. It´s going to be one special cake indeed. Lots of whipped cream, and the filling has both carrot and blueberries in it. Baking has been my passion for a long time, and I´m sure they´ll be pleased with this one. I even gave a few baking lessons to Judy herself a couple of times. Looking at this day, it makes me see how all of it led here. I was not exactly a good kid in the age I met her for the first time. The self-doubt I had led me to bullying her and other mammals on my class constantly, and one time I took it too far. The incident that had caused her to distrust foxes for a very long time. I´m still sorry for what I caused to her then. Over time, I let go of my bad habits and changed my ways. I wasn´t a desperate and insensitive bully anymore, and I found something better to do with my life. Eventually I met her again once, and apologized to her in the most honest way possible. What I didn´t expect, however, is that one simple apology helped Judy in her struggle against prejudices. When I did that, I felt like a burden had been taken off me. Sometimes it´s good to let bygones be bygones, and she knew it too. After the prejudice outburst in Zootopia was over, I was happy that us predators and prey could be together in peace again. I´m not good with four-dollar words, but mutual understanding and care for each other is all we really need in here. Some time later, word reached Bunnyburrow that Judy had found love in the city, in a fox. One of my kind. After this point it couldn´t get any clearer that she had gotten over her prejudices completely. I was very impressed with her. From what I had heard, Nick was also the first non-bunny that was allowed to use the word cute on Judy too. I got to know Nick myself too, and his other friend Finnick. We became very good friends. The two felt like brothers to me. I supported both Nick and Judy every time I met them, and helped whenever they had trouble. They also visited my bakery very often, sharing cake together there. My favorite customers indeed. Seeing them together made me feel happy too, and inspired me as I moved on with my life. Even I started recently an interspecies relationship myself with Sharla. I had known her for a long time too, and we have no hard feelings of what happened in our childhood either. When I heard the two were getting married, I was eager to help them out there. They already loved my pastries, so of course I volunteered to do the cake. Yesterday I was at a bachelor party with Nick and all of his friends. Bogo, Clawhauser, Flash, Finnick, all of them. We had a great time there as we even went to a karaoke club. Seeing Bogo try singing Try Everything after enjoying too many Swineken beers was a hilarious sight in particular. For such an important date, I had waited anxiously to do my best with the cake. Now, it was almost ready. The only thing missing was the toppers. Thankfully I had gotten some pretty good toppers that looked exactly like that. Judy and Nick sent me photos of them trying out their wedding gears so I managed to get the toppers on model the right way. Putting the toppers on the cake and spraying the white chocolate frosting on it, it is done. Clawhauser volunteered to taste this an hour ago, and he approved of it. With the tuning I did now, it was almost perfect. I put it aside along with the other cookings I had done for the wedding, so that I could go see the reception myself. From the sound of the music, it is time. I go to the main hall, where it begins. I see Nick and Judy make the vows, smiling happily as they say “I Do”. I would´ve never excepted to see the day when the girl I used to bully marries one of my species. But here it happens, and I´m happy for her and Nick. For all the two have been through, they deserve it. Then the big moment comes. The moment when they become husband and wife. When the two kiss, I even get a bit misty. Maybe I´m a bit of a softy myself deep down more than I think. It won´t be long until I get to serve my masterpiece of a cake to them. Not trying to brag, but I already consider it the high point of my baking career, and worthy of such a beautiful union. Then it comes, and they enjoy the cake. The bride and the groom smile approvingly at me and give me the thumbs up. I feel honored. The rest of the wedding goes as well as expected. I am proud to be a part in preparing it, especially since all the guests enjoyed what I cooked for tonight. But one thing I´m even more proud of is the couple itself. I wish Nick and Judy a happy marriage and all the best in life. Can´t wait to hear more of them again after their honeymoon. Category:Oneshots Category:Wedding stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Gideon Grey´s POV